blinovitch_lmt_doctor_who_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Utopia (TV story)
Utopia 'is the eleventh episode of the third series of ''Doctor Who. It was written by Russell T. Davies, directed by Graeme Harper and featured David Tennant as the Tenth Doctor, Freema Agyeman as Martha Jones and John Barrowman as Jack Harkness. Overview To be added Synopsis The TARDIS is thrust further into the future than it's ever gone before, taking the Doctor, Martha and the immortal Jack Harkness to the very end of civilisation, to a point where the last of humanity is smuggled inside a silo, hiding from the darkness and animalistic humanoids creatures, hoping and preying for their escape to the fabled Utopia. The Doctor offers his help with saving the people to Professor Yana, a mentally-fragile scientist with a dark past. With the means now available to him, an evil consciousness buried deep inside the Professor now has a chance to be free again. And the Doctor is about to get the shock of his life as he discovers whether he is really alone in the universe... Plot The TARDIS lands beneath Roahl Dahl Plaza on the Cardiff Rift, to the confusion of Martha while the Doctor explains it's for the purpose of refueling the TARDIS, which he notes won't take too long because the rift has recently been active. Outside, the Doctor's old acquaintance Jack Harkness comes racing towards the TARDIS at speed, having heard it's landing. As soon as the engines are powered up, the Doctor sees Jack coming on the scanner and launches. As the ship starts to dematerialise, Jack thrusts himself at it; the console room suddenly shakes as the scanner indicates an acceleration one-hundred-trillion years into the future. The Doctor states abashed that they are headed for the end of the universe. Unbeknownst to them both, Jack clings to the outside of the TARDIS, screaming for the Doctor as it races through the time vortex. Elsewhere, a tribe of humanoid creatures sense the approach of humans and leap into action. On the outskirts of a desolate planet, a man stumbles alone in the dark when he is jumped by one of the creatures, who signals his presence to the rest of it's tribe, who go in hunt of the man. In a laboratory close by, Professor Yana picks up the trace of the hunt on his equipment, mournfully stating that there is nothing to be done to help him. His assistant, Chantho tells him not to give up hope. Lieutenant Atillo gets in touch on the comms system and asks after an update on their rocket; while Chantho gives him the details, Yana suffers from a four-beat drumming in his head. Chantho draws his attention to the scanner as it picks up the arrival of the TARDIS on the outskirts. Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor is unsure of whether or not they should stay as not even the Time Lords went this far into the future, but nonetheless runs excitedly out to investigate. When they step outside, he and Martha find Jack dead on the ground. While Martha checks him over, Jack suddenly resurrects and introduces himself. Taking a moment to catch up with the Doctor, he is elated to learn that Rose and her family didn't perish in the Battle of Canary Wharf. As the human hunt proceeds close by, the Doctor, Jack and Rose talk about the last time they'd seen each other on the Game Station when they stumble across the ancient and long-dead civilisation destroyed and wasted away by the passage of time along with everything else in the universe, even the stars. Jack spots the hunt from afar and the travellers run down to intercept. The man being chased tells them to head for the Silo, the one place of safety. After the sentry decides they aren't aggressive (on examination of their teeth), they let them inside and force the creatures back at gunpoint. Once they've gone, the sentry takes them inside a large compound full of groups of humans huddled together from the darkness outside. Professor Yana is contacted on the comms to tell them that potential help has arrived for him. After ensuring that the TARDIS is brought to the silo, the travellers are shown through the corridors and the Doctor is in awe that the human race has managed to survive one-hundred-trillion years into the future. Opening a hatch in the corridor, the look down to the base of a giant rocket shaft containing a ship which is supposed to take all the refugees to another planet, a supposed 'Utopia'. Yana approaches the Doctor and excitedly takes him back to his laboratory; while he shows him all his equipment, Jack and Martha introduce themselves to Chantho. However, the Doctor informs Yana that he doesn't have any idea how to help. Martha then pulls the Doctor's severed hand out his bag (the same hand he lost during the Sycorax invasion and how Jack detected the Doctor in the first place). Yana explains the Futurekind outside before showing the Doctor the signal that started the Utopia project as a calling for the humans as the last hope. As he figures out a plan, Yana is affected by the drumming in his head again. Yana hurries back to work but the Doctor realises that the rocket doesn't work and he hasn't told the people outside; he immediately loses his stride but the Doctor manages to make it work in a matter of moments, to his awe and all the people outside start docking the ship. While Martha and Chantho check on the refugees and the Doctor commends Yana's genius, Atillo gets in touch and tells the Doctor that they found the TARDIS. While the Doctor boosts the power of the system with the TARDIS, Chantho and Martha talk about Yana and her desire to stay with him when the ship leaves. Below, Atillo gets in touch with the lab on the screen and remotely switches the monitor over to a feed from a room beneath the rocket with a series of couplings that make the rocket's footprint system work. To protect him from the stet radiation, Atillo sends his man, Jate inside in a protective suit to align the couplings while Yana watches the radiation levels from the lab. While the process proceeds, one of the Futurekind, who had somehow made it inside in the silo, starts sabotaging the controls, causing a power drain in the lab; the Futurekind smashes the controls altogether and the chamber floods with stet radiation, dissolving Jate inside his suit. Jack attempts to override the sabotage but is electrocuted by a live voltage through the cables and killed. As the Doctor muses that the only way to launch the rocket is to get a man inside a room they can't enter without dying to adjust the couplings, remarking he has the perfect man just as Jack resurrects. The Doctor and Jack head down to the chamber and tell Atillo to get to the rocket as Jack hurries inside to continue aligning the couplings. While he works, the Doctor tells Jack that his immortality happened followed Rose's return to the Game Station; powered by the time vortex, she restored him to life but brought him back forever. Up in the lab, Yana listens to the conversation over the comms and starts mentally reacting to certain words and phrases; Martha notices this and goes to check on him. To her immense shock, Yana pulls a fob watch out of his pocket with the exact same insignia on the cover as the Doctor's one, the one he used to change his biology. Upon seeing this; she excuses herself and runs to the Doctor and tells him what she'd seen. The Doctor struggles to believe the indication that another Time Lord could be alive when Jack suggests that he may have been human when the Time War ended and he wonders if Yana could now see the watch and hear whoever is inside. Martha reminds the Doctor of the Face of Boe's dying words, "You are not alone". Y.A.N.A The rocket launches from Utopia as Yana opens the watch and absorbs the contents; he turns to face Chantho and his expression is now dark and insidious. He seals the Doctor, Martha and Jack in the rocket chamber and unseals the outside gate to let the Futurekind inside. As the travellers break out of the control room, the are chased away by the Futurekind. Chantho raises a gun at Yana to stop him from doing any more damage when he starts advancing on her with a live cable; he furiously berates her for not bringing the watch to his attention sooner and making him remember his true self: The Master. He then strikes her with the cable and takes the Doctor's hand. The Doctor pleads with for him to let them inside the lab as the Futurekind advance on them. As the Master steps inside the TARDIS, Chantho shoots him before dying herself. Jack breaks the lock and the Doctor runs over to the TARDIS as the Master steps inside and seals him out. With the door sealed, Jack and Martha have to hold the door closed to keep the Futurekind out. Inside the TARDIS, the Master decides that he can be young and strong like the Doctor and starts regenerating. As the Futurekind pound on the door, the Master wakes in his new body and celebrates being in the Doctor's TARDIS. Opening the comms, he gloats to the Doctor from inside and starts working the TARDIS console; the Doctor fuses the controls with his sonic screwdriver but the Master overrides his efforts and the TARDIS dematerialises, stranding the travellers one-hundred-trillion years in the future being attacked by monsters with no way out... Cast * The Doctor - David Tennant * Martha Jones - Freema Agyeman * Captain Jack Harkness - John Barrowman * Professor Yana - Derek Jacobi * Chantho - Chipo Chung * Padra - Rene Zagger * Lieutenant Atillo - Neil Reidman * Chieftain - Paul Marc Davies * Guard - Robert Forknall * Creet - John Bell * Kistane - Deborah MacLaren * Wiry Woman - Abigail Canton * The Master - John Simm Crew To be added References To be added Story Notes To be added Continuity To be added Home video and audio releases To be added External Links * Official ''Utopia'' page on '''Doctor Who Website